Something Disney This Way Comes?
by KathSilver
Summary: This story is currently on hiatus :  I"m not abandoning it, but I just don't have the time for it now. Check back during the summer and it should be up again!


**AN: This idea was born after seeing The Lion King on Broadway- I was unable to focus on writing my other fic 'The Sorting' because all of the characters kept breaking into song. And so, I give you this! It isn't the same world as 'The Sorting'; it takes place during 6****th**** year, so basically everything is canon up until Chapter 14, page 292 of HBP. There will be chapters in this, mainly because I plan to have a hell of a lot of fun with it, but I doubt that it will be very long.**

**Please give me reviews, and requests! Not sure if I'm only going to stick with The Lion King or if I'm branching out into the rest of Disney, so input would be lovely. Also- if anyone can guess what it is that is causing this phenomenon, you will earn a prize. Not sure what, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any songs from the Lion King. I'm just the person who is throwing them together and hoping for the best.**

"Don't drink that Ron!"

Both Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because Harry just put something in that drink! I cannot believe you!"

"I dunno what you're talking about, Hermione," Harry said with a smile. Hermione sputtered in indignation.

"I am serious! You will not drink that! Not so long as I'm around!" she glared.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and gulped down the goblet. "Well then, you're fired."

"Fired? From what? And even if there was something to fire me from, who died and made YOU King?" Hermione screeched. Beside her Harry chuckled, earning him a withering glare. He placed a badge in front of her saying,

"Well, Hermione, the Slytherins did," he smiled.

And then something odd happened. Music began to play, completely out of nowhere. Hermione stopped and looked at Harry and Dean, recognition beginning to bloom in her mind. Harry's brow was scrunched in frustration, wondering where he had heard it before, but Dean was staring slack-jawed at Hermione. Of course he would know the tune; it was from his favorite movie, after all. Hermione looked about the Great Hall to see that everyone was trying to find the source of the music, and only those who grew up with muggles knew the song. But soon it didn't matter, because Ron's voice was suddenly magnified, and he was singing.

Ron had stood up proudly on the table, singing to the room.

"_I'm gonna be a mighty King, so Slytherins beware!"_

Hermione scoffed, dropping into the role because the magic forced her too. Her voice was magnified as well, but before she had a chance to question what was going on, she was singing too and she no longer had control over her own body.

"_I've never seen a King of beasts, with quite so little flair,"_ she sang. When the words left her mouth she realized that a few of the lyrics had been changed, to fit the situation. She only had a split second to notice this, however, before the song claimed them once more.

Ron sang out,

"_I'm gonna be the main event, like no King was before!_

_I'm brushing up on looking down; I'm working on my ROAR!"_

Hermione interjected, _"Thus far a rather uninspiring thing,"_

Ignoring her, Ron continued, and they fell into the easy banter of the song.

"_Oh I just can't wait to be King!_

_No one saying do this,"_

"_Now when I said that-"_

"_No one saying be here," _that was Harry as he, apparently, was drawn into the song with them.

"_What I meant was-"_

"_No one saying stop that,"_

"_What you don't realize-"_

Harry, who was now on the table as well, threw his head together with Ron and sand together, _"No one saying see here!"_

"_Now see here!"_ Hermione yelled. Suddenly the entirety of both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were now flying up in the air on their brooms, doing what looked like a demented dance.

"_Free to run around all day!"_

"_That's definitely out-"_

"_Free to do it all my way!"_

The Quidditch teams both flew out of the Great Hall through the window where the Owl Post came through every morning, but the music was still there. And then Hermione could feel magic pulsating around her and the next thing she knew she was in the Quidditch stands along with the rest of the student body. The Quidditch game was going on above them, and the song once again gripped Hermione and used her vocal chords.

"_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart,"_ she sang out at Ron, watching the game go on before her. It was clear that they were all taking things in stride and deliberately playing- but the entire matched had so much grace- not to mention every movement was in sync to the music still playing around them- that it seemed completely choreographed. As Harry flew around next to Malfoy he spat out the next line, though it was clear that although his voice was singing, his eyes were frantically searching for the snitch.

"_Kings don't need advice from little bookworms for a start,"_

Hermione thought she was supposed to have the next line, so imagine her surprise when its Malfoy's voice that next fills the air, much to his apparent dismay.

"_If this is where the monarchy is going count me out!_

_Out of service, out of Hogwarts, I wouldn't hang about!"_

As Malfoy and Harry dipped around the pitch, chasing after an elusive speck of gold, Professor McGonagall's voice rang out across the pitch.

"_The situation's getting wildly out of wing!"_

"_Oh I just can't wait to be King!" _

Ron was flying around the rings he was supposed to be guarding as he sang, and when the music got louder and faster, the action on the pitch sped up along with it. Gryffindor had made a few goals, but so had Slytherin, and currently they were tied. Harry and Malfoy were still searching for the snitch, but the attention was now on Slytherin's chasers as they sped towards Ron.

"_Everybody look left!"_ he sang as he blocked the shot aimed at the leftmost ring. However the Slytherin's captured the Quaffle and tried again.

_"Everybody look right!"_ Ron sang again as he blocked the Quaffle that was this time aimed for the ring on the right. Katie Bell caught it and sped off towards the Slytherin end of the pitch. All eyes were on Ron as he did a wild, spinning, move of victory while singing:

"_Everywhere you look I'm, standing in the spotlight!"_

"_Not yet!"_ sang Malfoy as he sped off towards the ground, the snitch apparently in sight. The crowd's volume had risen, apparently in the efforts to cheer on the Seekers, but they ended up taking up the chorus inside.

"_Let every student go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the crowd and on each scream! It's gonna be King Weasley's finest thing!"_

"_Oh I just can't wait to be King!"_

"_Oh he just can't wait to be King!"_ Harry was neck in neck with Malfoy; both of them had their arms stretched out in front of them.

"_Oh I just can't wait…."_

"_Oh he just can't wait…"_

Harry and Malfoy both lurched forward, but as they both came out of the dive it was Harry who held the glittering ball in his hand as he sped off towards Ron, where they both threw their fists in the air and belted out,

"_TO BE KING!"_

Finally, the music stopped playing and the sense of magic evaporated, leaving the entire student body of Hogwarts (and the professors) wondering just what the bloody hell was going on. Dean, who was standing next to Hermione in the stands, let out a long, disappointed sigh. When Hermione glanced at him, and incredulous look on her face, Dean grinned.

"I'm never going to be able to watch that movie without thinking of this for the rest of my life," he explained, answering her unasked question.

"Erm is that good or bad, exactly?" she asked. A brilliant smile stole his face, making him the picture of mischief.

"I haven't decided that yet," he laughed.

A strange silence covered the pitch as the reality of what just happened hit everyone. Instead of celebrating the win, the Gryffindor team flew down to the ground and Harry appeared to be supporting a completely distraught Ron. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed to be livid. He was hovering not too far from where Hermione was standing, and she could see the pink tinge to his elegant features. Features that were twisted into a scowl Molly Weasley would be proud of.

Hermione bit her lip and followed his gaze down to the Gryffindor team, though she couldn't figure out whether or not his focus was Ron or Harry. It could honestly be either one at this point. She figured she should get down to the pitch to try and figure out what was happening, but before she could move, Dumbledore's voice echoed around them.

"Would all who had a solo in that rather magnificent display please join me in my office? Immediately, if you don't mind," he said. Hermione heard the amusement plain in his words, though she wasn't sure whether or not he should be amused.

There were wards set up so that no one could Apparate within Hogwarts… so how had someone managed to transport everyone from the Great Hall to their respective places in the stands? The only beings Hermione knew to be able to Apparate while on the grounds were the House Elves… and somehow she didn't quite think that they were up to pulling this kind of prank… or any type of prank for that matter.

But who would know Disney songs?

A flash of green as Malfoy flew past her brought reality crashing back around her shoulders. Students were murmuring, trying to figure out what was happening. Dean was beside her explaining what movies and musicals were, in an attempt to make them understand what had happened. Shaking her head at their expressions, Hermione made her way down the stairs to meet up with Harry and Ron.

When she finally reached a red faced Ron and a bemused Harry, she found that she didn't have any words to offer them. Instead, Harry offered her a grim smile.

"The Lion King… who would have thought, right?" he chuckled. His attempt at humor was weak and they both knew it.

The three friends walked in silence up to the castle, hoping the Dumbledore would have some sort of clue as to what was going on. Hermione couldn't think of any spells that would have this effect, on so grand a scale. And there was just no reasoning whatsoever as for why anyone would choose a piece of music from a muggle cartoon. Although she was lost in her thoughts, she wasn't so gone as to not notice the tall, pale figure that followed behind them.

When they reached the castle doors, she cast a charm on the door to keep it open for him. It was the polite thing to do, after all.

**AN: Okay, so I know it's a short first chapter, but I wanted to get your reactions about it to see whether or not I should even continue before I become too invested in it. So, give me your thoughts! **


End file.
